Leave Your Honey Sweetness Here
by YuMiKo Productions
Summary: A theory on Ggio Vega back when he was alive. Speculation of past and relationship with Soi Fon. Very interesting! Please review!


During a session of ideas, we came up with this story. It is about a certain ninja taicho, Soi Fon and Ggio Vega, the sixth and final fraccion member of Baraggan Luisenbarn. This story shows speculation of Soi Fon and Ggio Vega's relationship. Especially Ggio's past! Enjoy it but please, no flamers! The title is a reference to the Bleach Chapter-Leave Your Chocolate Here. Thank you, Taito Kubo!

Warning: May contain Japanese swearing, angst and character death (obviously).

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach.

Leave Your Honey Sweetness Here

'Don't cry…you are strong! They wouldn't want you to be sad, Shaolin! Keep going!' thought the young girl. Soi Fon, her new name, as she wiped her tears quickly. To show emotional ties to Onmitsukido squad members was a sign of weakness. To show such things would get you disowned. She heard footsteps and tried to keep her straight face for the upcoming character but she couldn't keep her sadness away.

"Oi, Shaolin. It's okay…they're in a better place. Stop cryin' before the others see you…aw hell, don't worry. They're all sad too. To blame you, they'd be hypocritical…the cowards." The voice came from her last brother. He began to sweep her tears off her face while trying to keep his from falling out of his eyes.

Her oldest brother was unique in appearance. Even though he was older than her, he was the same height as her! He had golden eyes and a mix of blonde and black hair in a long braid. And not just that, but his hair had been spiky since birth, never straight for a day…! Finally, he had a fanged mouth, just like a tiger…

"Ah. Gihio-sama…Gomenasai. I didn't mean to cry. It's just…" she tried to speak, but grief overcame her words.

Gihio stood up, wiping his eyes. "It's alright. No one will blame you. Great-grandmother wouldn't be able to keep herself together either. And if it helps, I heard from Retsu Unohana that they died instantly. The mutilation marks were post-mortem. C'mon. If you keep on crying, I'm gonna cry too!"

"Okay…" Soi Fon blinked repeatedly. "I'm fine now. I don't need your pity, Gihio-sama."

"Good. Now let's go, Shaolin. The Sou-Taicho has given us another mission." He began to walk away from the newly planted grave markers for his brothers.

Soi Fon followed, making sure she made a quick prayer to the fallen brethren. On her first mission, her two youngest brothers had died due to their speed. They wanted to stick together throughout the assassination, which led to them being spotted and killed. Soi Fon was the saddest since she knew how close they were.

One the most recent mission, her second one no less, another tragic ending happened; two of her brothers, older than the other previous two, had died due to a rogue agent. It seemed the two brothers developed a method to subdue the agent but it failed when he poisoned both of them with a Shunpo technique much faster than theirs. The two died from the poison immediately and were mutilated by his sealed zanpaku-to. Their deaths were avoidable if the madman hadn't been in the same squad as theirs.

"Gihio-sama…! Wait up!" She ran towards her oldest and last brother. 'I will become as strong as you.'

2 Months Later…

After breaking such a dreadful curse of having casualties in the missions, the remaining children of the Fon Family, Soi Fon and Gihio Fon had been having successful outcomes from the 3rd to the 5th. Today would be the 6th mission. Yamamoto had requested an assassin of a mass of Hollows that had been waiting around the 80th district of the Rukongai, Zaraki. This meant that they would be going against obstacles and higher ranked Hollows that they weren't prepared for. But the Onmitsukido Squad would do whatever the Sou-Taicho had ordered them to do. They were ready to die, no matter what would happen. That was the bravery in the Onmitsukido Squad!

But for now, it was evening. The night before the mission would initiate.

"Shaolin. Wake up." The voice whispered.

"Unnn…huh? Gihio-sama?" She yawned. "What…what's going on? And what did I tell you…?"

Gihio chuckled. "I know, Shaolin. Ya told me to call you "Soi Fon" instead of "Shaolin" but I like your name. Even though it reminds us of Great-Grandmother…But! That's not what I woke you up for."

Soi Fon became alert. "What is it, Gi-?" she was interrupted by him.

"Don't call me that. You and I are equal. From now on, call me "Gihio". No "sama" or any other honorifics. Got it?" he was dead serious.

She nodded and he continued. "Listen. I got a feeling…no an instinct. It's tellin' me that the mission's going to not go well. Either way…whatever happens, keep going. Don't stop, keep getting better. Got it? Good. G'night…Soi Fon!" and he crawled back to his futon.

The Mission…

Wouldn't you know, Gihio was right; the mission would not go well. The beginning was horrible…it was the unfortunate that the entire assassin squad, excluding the two Fon children, were killed by powerful Hollows and murderers in the Rukongai. And though the kill went off perfectly, the two had been spotted by more Hollows. Add to it, they were both low on reiatsu and stamina…

"Guh…" Soi Fon felt dizzy. She must've killed the opponents with Suzumebachi at least over 1,000 times today! "Gihio! Gihio, are you okay?!" No response; he was left behind in the dark forest, last seen killing a huge Hollow. Before she could yell again, a Hollow with senbon needles in its hand launched them toward the young girl's face! However, the needles hit another target instead…Gihio Fon.

"Gi-Gihio! Are you okay?!" Soi Fon was concerned. The needles were embedded inside the face of her beloved brother.

"…hurgh…Fine! Never better!" he shouted with pain. He roared with anger as he pulled the senbon forcibly from his face and wiped the blood, creating smears of blood. They oddly looked a lot like whiskers. As he swept the sweat off his forehead, smearing more blood on his face, he looked toward Soi Fon, who was a bit scared and worried for her brother's state.

"You keep going, Shaolin. Keep going home. The mission is done. I'll finish them all of with my zanpaku-to…" he pulled out the yellow katana from his side. "…It's been a while since I used you…Torabachi."

"Ie! No Gihio! I'll fight, you go! Don't fight!" she screamed as she tried to find the strength to sting once more.

Gihio turned to her, looking angry. "Don't underestimate me, teme!" he growled and removed the zanpaku-to from his sheath. "Now go!"

And she did. She knew what the outcome would be…Torabachi was strong, but to go against that many a Hollow…would only end up in a most dreadful fate.

She began to cry. "…Gi…Gihio…sama." She kept on Shunpo'ing to the Seireitei to report what had and would happen.

Meanwhile, Gihio began his shikai. "Bite off…Torabachi!" And he charged at the Hollows, roaring like a tiger. A wound hit his shoulder as he slashed violently with Torabachi. 'I'm glad you did as I said, Shaolin…' he yelled again as he felt his arms grow tired when he stabbed two Hollows at once. '…otherwise these guys would've ripped you to shreds.' His dual zanpaku-to broke when four Hollows bit them. 'You have to lose your gentle nature, Shaolin…' Gihio's back was clawed from behind by a Saber-toothed Hollow, its sabre-teeth digging into his sides as he fell. 'Leave your honey sweetness here…' Darkness came to his mind and soul as the Sabre tooth tiger Hollow punctured his right lung from behind and the front…

1 Week Later…

'I'll keep going! I'll get better! Faster! Stronger! Anything for you…!' She wiped away her tears and walked away from the new grave marker. The older four had kudzu and rotted wood while this one was new. It said "Gihio Fon".

Over 100 Years Later…

Soi Fon had just finished her Two Steps of Death technique on Ggio Vega, her Arrancar Fraccion opponent. He was beginning to glow red as his body was slowing dissipating from the result of Suzumebachi stinging him twice.

He turned his head to her. "…Damn…you…!" he screamed in agony as his body became the crest of Suzumebachi and disappeared.

Soi Fon looked behind her. "Those attacks you did…were…familiar. The zanpaku-to…the Resurrection…and the temper…Ah, if only you had asked for my name…Gihio Fon. At least you saw how strong I have become since you had passed on. Please rest in peace now…my beloved brother. Hm! Oi, Omaeda, here comes the main event. Get ready." "Hai, Taicho!" Omaeda responded.

The two began to look toward the battle of Baraggan Luisenbarn.

The End

Sorry for the abrupt ending. Good? Bad? Please review, but no flamers. Constructive criticism is respectable. Bulk reviews are appreciated.


End file.
